


Gates To My Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Gates To My Heart

Bluu and her half sister rarely leave their mansion. Although they were provided with maids, tutors and everything by their rich parents they could never have a real reason to leave home until after Kayla's 16th birthday. 

Raph and his brother didn't have much but they did have shelter and food to provide themselves for almost a month after stealing part time. One day a group of thugs asked for help to take a rich family's children hostage for ransom. They offered a big award that would last them far more than a year.

Kayla was in her study reading a very good book.

Leo was in on this and agreed to it. Secretly besides being thugs they were also ninjas.

Bluu was looking forward for a surprise party for Kayla. Besides a big party, they get to venture off outside their homes.

Raph figured they needed the money more than anything so he joined his brother and sorted the plan with the men.

Kayla then stopped reading and looked out the window.

Leo went off in search of these girls.

Raph was told how the family made a routine for these girls to repeat day and night. He knew that one would be reading before bed and another would be in the bath at the same time.

As soon as the maids finished filling the four legged tub with water and bubbles, Bluu walks in with nothing but her teal rope. She always enjoyed a bubble bath but they felt better at night before she went to bed. 

Kayla continued to read and enjoyed her book.

Leo was on his way to the mansion. He could feel his adrenaline pumping.

She stepped in first then removed her clothes sunk in deeper into the bubbles that hugged her like a pearl blanket.

Raph split into a different direction. If one of the girls were in their rooms by now there sure to be a window to find them. His stealthiness kept him silent and well hidden. No one knew a large dark figure that perched on every window in search of his target.

Kayla continued unaware of what was outside.

Leo snuck into the mansion and found her in the bathroom. He watched her.

Bluu was too busy soaking, so her back faced the intruder. The sweet smell of honey and tangerine also kept her relaxed.

Since Kayla's window was the one with brighter lights, it wasn't long before Raph found his prey but stayed clear from view. He sat in the tree watching her through the dark branches. 

Kayla then closed her book and was about to go to bed.

Leo grabbed her covering her mouth and took off with her.

Bluu gasped and her heart skipped a beat or two. Her naked wet body was dragged out of the water and into the invaders arms where she can stare in horror at his face. 

Raph found this opportunity to open her window. When she turned off the lights, Raph quickly climbed inside and grabbed her, sealing her mouth with his palm.

Kayla began to struggle in his arms and tried to fight him off of her.

Leo smirked then he took her out the window and into the night back to their lair.

Bluu screamed but it was pointless.

He was able to snatch her feet off the ground and holding her lips then carried her into the darkness as well.

Kayla continued to struggle.

Leo brought her to his room and tied her down on his bed.

Bluu trembled with fear. Her knee blocked her chest as best as she could and she coward at the corner of the bed.

He noticed how beautiful she was and her adorable struggles made a devious smile spread across his face. Raph dropped Kayla in his chambers and tied her ankles to his bed.

Kayla began to shiver in fear and she started to cry.  
“Wh-what're you going to do to me?”

Leo climbed on top of her and began to kiss and suck on her neck leaving teeth marks on her skin.

“No! Stop!,”she cried,” My family can give you anything you want! Just please take me back!!”  
She squirmed frantically under him even though she was tied down in place.

He said nothing. The only reaction he made was kissing her on her mouth.

Kayla didn't moan or make any noise to tempt him even further.

Leo ignored her and he nipped and nibbled her shoulders.

She reacted with a small noise. Whimpering replied to him but she continued to knee him away.

He realised this and felt annoyed at first. Raph lifted her jaw up then kiss and bit at her throat instead.

Kayla let out an involuntary moan.

Leo began sucking on a nipple while he tweaked the other in his three fingered hand.

“Aah!,”Bluu gasped, “Please stop! Let me go!!”  
But her body slowly began to betray her as her thighs began to moisten. 

I don't think I could give you away he thought as nibbled at her ear.   
Your so beautiful.

Kayla mewled softly.

Leo continued to ignore her as he abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other one.

Her breath turned unsteady and her eyes squeezed shut.

He took his time nibbling at her shoulder,trailing visible hickies to admire later. 

Kayla elicited a whimper as she gripped his sheets.

Leo journeyed down south more to her womanhood and sucked on her clit.

She tried to hold a moan but failed and let it out louder. 

Raph peeled her clothes away as he kissed lower. His hands wander around her skin, testing every part of her for sensitive spots.

Kayla groaned as she gripped his shoulders.  
“It was supposed to be my 16th birthday,” she said sadly.

Leo grunted against her pussy lips and fingered her folds.

She arched and hissed at him. Bluu never felt such a sensation that dragged her to the edge.

“Well, Happy birthday, babe,”he answered before sucked at her rosebud slow and hard. 

Kayla moaned softly arching her back.

Leo then fingered her fucking her with two fingers going in and out of her.

Bluu moaned again.

He kept toying with it until it erected then gave the same attention. 

Kayla moaned loudly gripping his shoulders again.

Leo took out his fingers and started eating her out.

Her legs squirmed around his head and gave out a whine.  
“Aah! Oh! Please st-stop!,”Bluu begged,” Don't lick me there!

He finished the last one with a few flicks of his tongue then left it harden in the cold air.

Kayla moaned softly and arched her back.

Leo delved his tongue into her pussy going further in.

Her back arches as she panted heavily. 

Raphs lips moved down south of her pale flesh and stopped at her womanhood. After the panties were off, she was already soaked and sweet smell made lick his lips. He dug his tongue inside while pressing at her clitoris. 

Kayla moaned loudly arching her back.

Leo fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

She couldn't help but move in the rthyme of his finger before she knew that she milked at him all over.

He licked her folds as well and thrusted to fingers now.

Kayla grunted gripping his sheets.

Leo took his tongue and fingers out swallowing her cum.

Bluu sighed shakily and hoping it was over.

He pumped her roughly and sucked at her ruby, forcing her to cum.

Kayla came into his mouth.

Leo then thrusted his dick into her really fast.

Bluu thought that she lost her breath but released it along with a scream.  
“No! Take it out!! It hurts!, “she shouted

He purred as it ran down his tongue. He lifted his head from between her legs and prepared himself in front of her flower.

Kayla tried to push him away from her.  
“No!”

Leo ignored her and kept on thrusting.

He growled then pinned her down and position himself between her legs. Raph successfully shoved himself inside and groaned at her tightness. 

Bluu sobbed but they soon mixed with her moaning.

Kayla screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.

Leo grinded against her hips shoving himself deeper inside of her.

She could only bare her claws into his scaly emerald green arms and cried on his shoulder.

He licks them away and held onto her as he thrusted harder.

Kayla soon moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Leo reached her g spot pounding into it multiple times.

“Gawd, you're so tight,”he murmured in her ear as he buck deeper into her core.

It felt as if the deeper he went ,he was jabbing more her stomach into her stomach. Soon it created a knot that formed inside and her legs clung to hips to prepare herself. 

Kayla whimpered in response and gripped his shoulders.

Leo climaxed into her after reaching his high shooting his seed into her.

At the same, Bluu stiffened and came as well. Both of their orgasmed mixed and overfilled her core. 

He didn't regret not using a condom or any sort of protection. If it were possible that she can have his baby, he would have quadruplets. 

Kayla moaned arching her back and scratching his shoulders.

Leo groaned then he slid out of her panting and breathing heavily as he laid down next to her.

Bluu’s panting finally slowed into a calm breathing. Her head dropped to the side as her eyes could barely stay open.

His powerful thrusts quaked her small form which motivated to pound her nonstop. Then he felt her walls slowly clutching and it made him orgasm. 

Kayla whimpered as she reached her peak cumming all around him.

Leo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Bluu whimpered, knowing that her strength was far gone, she had to give and sleep.

He bit at her shoulder as he mixed his climax with hers.

Kayla mewled in pain and in pleasure.

Leo closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

He pulled himself out and collapsed on his side hugging her.

She whimpered in her sleep. 

Kayla was so tired she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Bluu woke up and yawned. She thought whatever happened last night was nothing more than a dream but she realized her nightmare was real and still continuing.

Raph awoke the sweet smell in Kayla's hair. He smiled a nuzzled into it and inhale her fragrance some more. 

Kayla in her sleep snuggled against him.

Leo woke up and nuzzled her neck churring.

She gasped then tried tearing herself away from his grasp.

He purred at her enjoying how well today was going until a knock came at the door.

Kayla woke up and got herself away from him and slapped him.  
“You raped me and kidnapped me last night! Take me back now!”

Leo growled and held onto her tighter in his arms. Good thing he locked his door.

Raph winced at the stinging on his cheek. He can deal with her later and head outside his room and answer the door. 

She nearly jumped.   
“Please let me go,”Bluu said,”I promise I want t-tell anyone! Just please let me go home!”

Kayla sighed and went into a fetal position.

Leo smirked at her.  
“No can do sweetie. You’re mine now.”

The men hired the brothers for the kidnapping of the wealthy children came at the door. Of Course Raph didn't invite them in because he didn't want the girls to hear so he called for Leo.

Bluu trembled at his answer and fear filled her teal eyes while her heart raced.

Leo went over to Raph and the other guy.

“So you have them?,”the leader asked.  
“Yeah,”Raph replied,”Their asleep now.”  
“Well let's see em then we can gladly take em and give you your money.”

Through the muffling at the bedroom door, Bluu can make out some men were talking to the brothers and asking to deliver her and her sister to them.   
Oh Gawd she thought in shock I knew it! They have my sister too and they're going turn us into prostitutes!

Kayla couldn’t understand what they were saying but she feared the worst.

Leo just listened and thought about it.

Raph frowned and looked at his brother then at the men.  
“C'mon the rich kids will stay with us until we get the ransom otherwise we'll send them somewhere for a bigger reward of what their worth. I heard they're a real natural beauties.”

Bluu swung her legs off the bed and rushed around the room for a weapon.

Kayla cried quietly in Raph’s room. She put her clothes back on.

“Yeah they’re staying with us,” Leo told them.

The group of thugs spread a confused look on their faces, the leader couldn't believe either   
“Say what?,”he asked,”Don't tell me your double crossing us!?”  
“Keep your damn money!,”Raph said,”The girls are staying here!”

So far no luck after Bluu scanned the entire room. In frustration, she figured the lamp would do if she made a good shot to the guy's head.

Kayla cried on the bed still just wanting to go home.

Leo brought out his katanas waiting for a fight. 

Now the leader was pissed.  
“You backstabbing shits!,”he yelled  
He pulled out his gun ready to fire as some of the men followed. Only three were hesitant. 

Bluu took the lamp away from its outlet then sat on the corner watching the door as the sounds of loud men and banging. 

Kayla hid under the covers once she heard gunshots.

Leo started to fight them and knock them out one by one in their pressure point areas.

Raph socked the guy who pulled a gun at Leo and fist punched the other men as well but not too much. He didn't want to have to drag them away from their home but enough knuckles to face kept them at bay and the rest to back real fast.

Soon the harsh sounds faded and it was silent again. Bluu wrapped a sheet around her and held the lamp firmly in her hand.

Kayla was still under the covers.

Leo went to go see if Bluu was alright. He opened the door.

She took this chance to flung the lamp at him then break for it at the , not caring that she was naked this whole time.

Raph finally slammed the door every last one of those thugs scampered away like strays dogs with their tails between their legs. He headed back to his room and noticed a big lump in the covers.

Kayla stayed silent for she thought it was one of the thugs.

Leo was knocked out on the floor unconscious.

Bluu ran out the bedroom. She found the front door and was about sprint towards but she remembered that they could have her sister. Bluu turned down the halls to find another room and another man crawling over to someone under the covers.

“Get the away from her you bastard!,”she yelled and fought his back.  
“What the hell?!,”Raph shouted.

Kayla got out from under the covers grabbed her sister’s hand and ran the hell outta there.

Leo pretty soon woke up and ran after Bluu.

The girls were just down the alley until Bluu screamed when she saw Leo a few feet away from them.

Raph jumped in front of Kayla knocking her then Bluu on their side.

Kayla winced in pain.

Leo grabbed Bluu taking her back inside to his room.

Raph grabbed her then flipped her over his shoulder and walked back inside.

“Kayla! No! Let me go!,”Bluu cried,”Leave us alone! I'd rather die than become a whore!”  
She kicked and punched at him but she couldn't reach and frustrate her more.

Kayla started to cry again.  
“Please let me go! I swear I will give you whatever amount of money you want!”

Leo ignored her and laid her back down on his bed locking his door.

She started sob all over again.  
“Why won't you just let us go?,”she asked softly between her tears.

Raph locked his bedroom on the way in before dropping her on his bed.  
“You think money can save you where you come from right?,”he answered. 

“B-but I thought that’s why you kidnapped me. Didn’t you want money?” Kayla sobbed.

Leo looked down at her.  
“Originally I wanted money but now all I want is you.”

Bluu blinked slightly. She stayed still and silent for a minute until her eyes wandered around for words because her lips moved but nothing came out.

Raph was silent and looked elsewhere.   
Then he spoke,”Yes at first but after I saw all of you I couldn't let you go.”

“B-but I wanna go back home! I wanna see my parents again!” Kayla cried.

Leo stroked her cheek kissing her lips softly.

Bluu jumped and her anxiety turned her face away.

“Have they ever think about you?,”he said,”I thought that the rich and extremely wealthy families never care for their children when they have plenty of stuff to distract and enjoy.”

Kayla angrily slapped him across the cheek again.  
“My mom and dad love me very much! Now take me back!”

Leo’s lips landed on her cheek instead. He sighed.

Bluu shook with fear still clinging to her.   
H-How can i trust him? she thought He could drug me at any moment and turned me into a sl-slut.

He figured it struck Kayla's nerves. Raph took the blow this time and growled, “Tell me how much you've seen them every now and then?”

“I’ll have you know I see them every single day!”

Leo looked at her.  
“Look you’re not going anywhere so you might as well get used to it here.”

Bluu glared at him through her tears.   
“Until you have the money to buy me,”she said,”You don't claim me!”

“My apologies,”he said, “I guess that's something that would come out of a homeless orphan.”

“Please I’m begging you take me back.”

Leo sighed again.  
“You’re not a slut or a whore!”

Her brows now furrowed of concern.   
“H-How can I believe you?,”Bluu asked,”Those men? Who were they?”

“I can't, “Raph sighed.

“And why not?!”

“They wanted you guys so they could get ransom money for you guys.”

Bluu nods and started sniffling.   
“And you refused?”

Suddenly he pins her on the bed again and knee at her securely.   
“Because you're mine!”

“No I’m not!” Kayla said as she struggled.

“Yeah I did why?” Leo asked her curiously.

Bluu blushed but was silent.

Raph started nibbling her neck and slowly pressing his body against her, grinding her.

Kayla started to moan softly.  
“You just want my body. You don’t love me.”

Leo then began nipping her neck and kissing it.

“Not unless you open to me.”  
He kissed at her to prove a point.

Bluu gasped and froze. A whimper was let out from her button lips.

“What do you mean?” Kayla asked him.

Leo sucked hickeys on her shoulders.

Bluu made more noises but didn't protest. She only trembled at his warm touch.

“You don't have to be afraid of me when all i want is to love you. “

Kayla blushed profusely at that.

Leo then swirled his tongue around her nipple pinching the other one.

He lured her into another kiss. Raphs hands roam around her clothed body in search for sensitive spots.

Bluu gripped his shoulders and moaned.

“Does this mean I can't see my parents ever again?”

Leo abandoned that nipple and sucked on the other one.

“Aah! Oh!,”she replied. 

“Yes,”he said but he didn't really meant it.

Kayla pushed him away from her.

Leo sucked hickeys on her stomach.

Bluu moaned.

Raph sighed and said,”It's not like they'll award my bro and i for returning you home.”

“Yes they will. I'll make sure of it!”

Leo sucked on her clit rubbing her folds with his thumb.

Bluu grabbed the pillows behind moaning louder.

“Alright but we can go tomorrow. “

Kayla nodded and rubbed his crotch.

Leo parted her folds to enter two digits into her.

”Aah! Hah! Mmm!!”

Raph nodded then brushed her chin with his thumb asking for a kiss. 

Kayla leaned in and smashed her lips to his.

Leo pumped them in and out of her fucking her with them.

Raph was the first to stick his tongue in, tangling his wet muscle with hers.

She couldn't bare it but thrust at his fingers.

Kayla wrestled with his tongue dancing it along his.

Leo delved his tongue into her pussy.“Oh gawd that feels so good!,”she moaned. Her claws scraped at his shoulders encouraging him for more.

He pushed her back down and kisses her lustfully. 

Kayla moaned and french kissed him.

Leo stuck his tongue further inside.

He squeezed at her breasts all over again and grind into her.

It forced her back to arch at this delicious feeling. 

Kayla moaned and arched her back.

Leo then took his fingers and tongue out and rammed his dick into her.

Bluu bit her bottom lip and held him.

He kissed her neck and began to slide fingers inside her.

Kayla mewled and shuddered in delight.

Leo gently and swiftly thrusted into her faster and harder. 

“Faster...Oh! Faster!,”she muttered between kissing and spreading hickies on his shoulder. 

He smirked at how well she soak at his hand. Raph licks it up then plunge his tongue inside.

Kayla whimpered in pleasure as she was about to orgasm again.

Leo growled and churred in response as he bucked into her deeper and faster increasing his pace.

Bluu gasped then scream. She wished she could scream his name when she realized she never asked for his name.

He took his tongue out just in time to replace it with his length. 

Kayla moaned softly scratching his shoulders.

Leo reached for her g spot pounding into it.

Bluu stiffened and came all over him.

He growls as he bucked into her and even pushed her legs back for more access.

Kayla moaned and arched her back.

Leo climaxed into her and his seeds were shooting into her pulling out panting.

When she was catching her breath, she remain hugging.  
“I n-never caught your name, “she answered softly in his ears.

Raph’s hips slapped against her g spot nonstop. 

“Wh-what's your name?” Kayla mewled gripping his shoulders.

“I'm Leo,” Leo said wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him.

“Bluu,”she smiled. She kissed at his throat before falling asleep. 

“Raph sweetheart, “he answered then rubbed at her clitoris.

Kayla blushed at the endearment and whimpered cumming all around him.

Leo nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent then closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

Bluu hummed in her sleep, her body was finally calm from the silence. 

He thrusted harder until he later came overflowing with his orgasm. 

Kayla moaned softly gripping the sheets on the bed.

“I love you, “he groans, pulling himself out.

Kayla nuzzled his neck and kissed his lips.

He kissed her forehead and fell asleep while securing her in his arms.

The next morning Bluu awoke feeling like she had never slept in ages. She rolled over to Leo who snore quietly. She smiled and kissed at his beak.

Kayla woke up and cuddled against him.

Leo woke up nuzzling her neck smiling at her.

Bluu churred then spoke softly,”Morning Leo.”

He purred burying his face into her breasts.

Kayla moaned softly.

Leo smiled at her kissing her cheek.  
“Morning sweetie.”

She grinned at him and snuggled. Her hands rubbed at Leo's chest soothingly and sensually. 

He snuggled against her soft body then muffled, “Morning babe.”

“Ahh Raph please!”

Leo churred and chirped pinning her down kissing her ear.

Bluu squeaked.

He bites at her breasts bruising them with sweet hickies

Kayla elicited another moan.

Leo sucked on the earlobe nipping it gently.

“L-Leo! Mmm!,”she moaned. She massaged his shoulders then kissed and bit at it.

He rose to her level and gently pulled her hand to touch his shaft. 

Kayla began to massage it.

Leo then did the same thing to her other ear.

She trembled.

He replied with a low growl.

Kayla began to stroke it gently up and down.

Leo then stopped.  
“Wanna take a shower with me sweetheart?”

He slowly bulged, growing solid in her hand.

Bluu blushed. She likes to have a good shower but she never shared it with anyone. Anyone that's as handsome as him.

Kayla then stopped and got up getting dressed.

Leo sighed and got up going to take a shower by himself.

Bluu followed behind with the towel tied around her.

He grunts then pouted.

Kayla sighed getting naked again and sat down on his lap.

Leo turned on the water and started washing his body.

Bluu unwrapped the sheets from her and soak in the water.

He smirked with a mischievous look.

Leo started washing her body after rinsing off his.


End file.
